Hardships and Good Times
by Liztress
Summary: What happens when another person from Kagome's time finds her way in the Feudal Era? Will she be able to return to her time or shall she have to spend the rest of her time in a past era? Summary and title aren't the best but story's good.


**A/N: **This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I know this first chapter is short but the next one is going to be longer. And I do know that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Only the OCs added and the plot. Also, I should point out that the characters might seem OOC at times. I apologize ahead of time.

Her golden locks shimmered as the twenty year old woman ran across the street. She made her way towards a small shrine. The young woman stopped at the top of the stairs and tried to straighten the creases in the maid's outfit she was wearing. An elderly man approached her, causing the female to smile.

"My, my... Are you the maid I ordered?" The gentleman teased. Dressed in a traditional dark brown samue, the man followed the woman as she walked towards a marbled pillar that was nearly triple her height.

"Ohayou, Gishijo-sama." She greeted, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling from the slight laughter bubbling in her throat. "I'm here because I think I lost my necklace here. Have you seen a sunburst crystal?" As she asked, the blonde absentmindedly reached for her bare neck. He frowned as he denied seeing it.

"Sorry, Emi." He bowed slightly and offered to look around for it. Emi scanned the pillar, covered in ancient words. Never had she been able to read what writings were carved on it and Gishijo only knew it was built in honor of a proud fuedal Lord. As the clouds in the sky began to drift away from the sun and allowed the pillar to be soaked in the light, she saw a object sparkling at the base. As she leaned forward to grab it, she failed to notice the pillar now basking in a pale blue light. Once she had the jewel in her hand, the light began radiating and Emi's body felt as if it was being pulled into the pillar. Shielding her face to prevent contact between it and the pillar, she awaited the feeling of pain that was guaranteed to occur.

Instead, Emi was blasted with a powerful wind. When she removed her arms from her face, the blonde took in the scenery around her. No longer was she at the shrine but in the middle of a patch of woods. Emi wasn't able to fully look around when out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, a large white beast charged towards her. Its paws pinned her to the ground when it made contact. The pressure she felt from the beast hovering above her was short-lived as a searing pain flared from her left chest above her heart. Her scream echoed across the trees, catching the attention of a small group nearly four hundred yards away. The beast raised its head, red blood staining its muzzle. Emi passed out from the loss of blood but not before she was able to see what appeared to be a flash of sorrow in the beast's eyes.

He had been trekking through the woods for the second day now, scouting for any foreign scents. The beast inside of him had been raging, threatening to erupt. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had caused the sudden outburst. And while he was able to hide the conflict going on between he and the beast, Jaken had picked up on it today. The small companion had droned on and on about what he thought was the reasoning for the beast's rumbling. It ranged from lack of combat to the off-chance that a powerful foe was nearby. Sesshomaru had walked off as Jaken was lost in thought of other reasons when the scent flooded his nostrils.

As soon as the beast recognized it, it overpowered him. The beast forced him to transform as it swiftly made its way to the source of the scent. Standing in the clearing, Sesshomaru saw a young human dressed in funny garb. She couldn't hear the silent beast and before he knew it, the beast sank its fangs into the soft flesh, piercing cloth and skin. He felt his mind merge with that of the beast's. It was as the scream escaped the maiden's lips that he realized what had the beast riled up. The beast, completing its goal, subsided and Sesshomaru was able to pick up the scent of his half-brother and the wench that traveled with him. Not sure what else to do as he knew the attack had to be lethal for a mere human, he dashed away.

"Inuyasha! There's someone laying there!" Kagome exclaimed, hopping down from the half-demon's back. A shocked gasp sounded from her as she rubbed her eyes. The lifeless body laying in an ever-growing puddle of blood was dressed in what was from Kagome's natural time period. The now priestess knelt down beside the blonde and checked for a pulse. "She's barely alive..."

"I smell Sesshomaru." The white haired male remarked, his nose twitching. He glanced down at the human and watched Kagome try to find the source of the blood in hopes to stop it. "Feh, there's no need. She won't make it." Kagome glared at him and with one word, caused the half-demon to crash down on the ground.

"We'll take her back to Kaede once I get the blood to stop..." She paused as she found the wound. Her brown orbs widen as the wound began to slowly heal itself. A low moan from the blonde caused both to jump back slightly. Inuyasha got into a defensive stance and pulled Kagome behind him. The dark haired girl fussed at him and moved closer to the woman on the ground. Blue eyes met brown ones and fluttered wide open. The blonde tried gingerly to sit up but grimaced in pain when she applied pressure to her left side. In her right hand, the crystal remained.

**A/N Part Deux:** So, what did you think? Please let me know. :) Reviews are love.


End file.
